


A Day in A Life

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [44]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, That's it, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: That's what it is nothing more.





	A Day in A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun ... ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He puts a hand over his left eye and in the darkness - he does this every morning - when he wakes up and thinks the words .

“Who are you?” Within his heart he replies.. _The one who will succeed the Bookman._  
We are the wind, going everywhere, touching everything (everyone) and feeling nothing. We keep wandering. Eventually we leave no trace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over from the other bed Bookman is already up and heading for the showers. He clambers out of bed picking up the pile of clothes set out the night before, grabs a towel and his toothbrush; he heads after Bookman. 

Mornings on days without missions, he spends with Bookman. Breakfast is a simple affair, the old man eats congee and drinks a light tea. Bookman drinks a lot of tea, Lavi on the other hand is reaching for a coffee by mid morning. He will have a pastry with it to tide him over to lunch. After their morning repast, they head back to their quarters and commence upon their tasks. Most of it is work set from the previous days. After all journals and logs being ongoing pieces. 

They have lessons. For Bookman still has much to impart and Junior does not mind. From the beginning, study is one of the aspects of training to be a Bookman that he loves. Learning. Something new or old; practicing and using the many languages they know. The world of Science is always changing and the Order is at the forefront of new discoveries and advances. Delving into ancient philosophies or reading plays. Tracking events from recent histories, picking apart the dailies filled with phenomena to distinguish the rumour from fact. 

He takes a break just before noon to train. He trains with whoever is handy or willing, in the arena. Sometimes he trains outside. He will run through trees, use his hammer to get up above the treeline to jump from branch to branch, he will swing from those branches, drop in a variety of falls, practising rolls and landing on his feet. If the weather is warm, he cools down by stripping to his drawers and swimming in the stream. The exercise clears his mind of the fog it sometimes clouds itself in, especially when he has something to mull over, or think deeply on. Since coming to the Black Order, the musings of thoughts unfettered can go into overdrive.

He eats lunch about one thirty. He does not like eating too early, but by then the jarring din in the cafeteria will be reduced to a low manageable hum and queuing time is shorter. As with the training, he is quite happy to sit with whoever is in the canteen already. Eating at this time also means he gets to sit with everyone. He might seek out Allen and Lenalee, eventually some of the Science division might come out for a harried or hurried lunch. In which case, there is a natural gravitation for them to seek out the girl with the green hair. They do not tend to hang around, because they are overworked scientists, with a crazy boss. If it is quiet enough, Yuu will come and sit with him. 

It is usually after lunch, if he does not get a summons first, that he will seek out Komui to confirm any upcoming missions, after which he will make the necessary preparations for any trips he might be embarking upon. Or he heads to the library or to his shared quarters with Bookman to continue with their work. Oft he works through till dinner only noticing with gratitude that Bookman will bring a cup of tea at four. 

He likes these quiet times with his mentor, it is preferable to stony silences any time the elder watches him interact with any of the others. Most times he thinks his master lets things pass, but he recognises disapproval with the slight telltale tremble of the eyes, as if resisting an outright frown. The minute furrow in the forehead. They happen when he leans in too close to Lenalee, or ruffles Allen’s hair and elbows him in the side, when he is teasing Yuu and drapes an unwanted arm over the swordsman’s shoulder. It is not these tiny acts of closeness so much as the warmth and feeling that accompany them, because the smiles are sometimes real and the bond deeper than a Bookman should have them be. 

Bookman never says anything at the time leaving it for lectures later on, all along the line of ; _’You’re losing focus boy’; ’Remember the code’; ‘We’re here as Bookman, don’t get too close’._

Evenings are usually his own, however he chooses to pass the time though there are nights that find him completing tasks the old man has set him. More reading, rote or report writing, even after missions. Just like tonight. He is in the library at the table and corner he calls his. 

“Aaaaargh! I want to scoop my brain out mush it around a bit and then put it back.” He smacks his hands upon the desk. Before bending over the paper he is writing on, forehead meeting table where it rests for a minute before sitting up again and rubbing the heel of his palm into his good eye.

“I’d pay good money to see that.” On a chaise nearby, Yuu looks over the top of his book - because sometimes he reads - and raises an eyebrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At night when he settles into bed. He does not fall to sleep immediately. His head rest on his twined fingers and thinks. He cannot help it. The night and its noises, the thoughts flit in his mind and it is a while before it winds down. Then he covers his good eye and thinks the words again. 

“Who are you?” Within his heart he replies.. _The one who will succeed the Bookman._  
We are the wind, going everywhere, touching everything (everyone) and feeling nothing. We keep wandering. Eventually we leave no trace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 12 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^
> 
> Another small offering from this corner of the world ... 
> 
> Even so ... Thank you all for coming by to read. You are all so loved! - Zan
> 
> ps- I really did say and do this! 
> 
> Aaaaargh! I want to scoop my brain out mush it around a bit and then put it back.” He smacks his hands upon the desk. Before bending over the paper he is writing on, forehead meeting table where it rests for a minute before sitting up again and rubbing the heel of his palm into his good eye. - except it was my daughter watching me saying she would pay good money to see it! ^_^


End file.
